1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid temperature controlling system and, more particularly, to a modular liquid temperature controlling system that is structured and/or configured to cool and/or heat a volume of liquid stored in a container through direct contact with a portion of the system which utilizes at least one thermoelectric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional liquid temperature control systems, such as a kegerator, indirectly cool or heat liquids by controlling the temperature of the air in an enclosed space. In this set-up, the air is cooled or heated first, then the container of liquid is cooled or heated, and then the liquid is cooled or heated.
Description of the Related Art Section Disclaimer: To the extent that specific patents/publications/products are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section or elsewhere in this Application, these discussions should not be taken as an admission that the discussed patents/publications/products are prior art for patent law purposes. For example, some or all of the discussed patents/publications/products may not be sufficiently early in time, may not reflect subject matter developed early enough in time and/or may not be sufficiently enabling so as to amount to prior art for patent law purposes. To the extent that specific patents/publications/products are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section and/or throughout the application, the descriptions/disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference into this document in their respective entirety(ies).